Harvey
Harvey *'First Appearance:' Dodge (remastered version only) *'Affiliations:' North Western Railway *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Unknown *'Voice Actor:' NWR1991 Harvey is a red-brown mobile crane engine who is most often found helping engines after an accident. He lives at the Sodor Waterworks. Bio When Harvey first arrived on Sodor, all the engines doubted his ability. He quickly proved how useful he was after Percy had a terrible accident on Bulgy's Bridge. Since then, he has been an invaluable asset to the railway, helping engines back onto the rails, loading trucks, and aiding in repair work. Recently, when Harvey was working at Brendam Docks, Bill and Ben teased him for his peculiar crane arm, but Porter helped him to see what makes being a crane engine so wonderful. Since then, Harvey has proven himself many times and has become good friends with Porter. Harvey is sent to Thomas's Branch Line to clean up a crash caused by Dodge. He informs the shunter of Splatter's mishap at the Station, advising him to change his attitude. At Crock's Scrap Yard, Harvey was seen shunting trucks, and asked for Neville to turn off his loud reggae music - something that Reg was all too happy to 'help' with! When Logan asked if he could aid with the shunting, Harvey decided it was an excellent idea, and quickly introduced himself to the strong little shunter. Later, he congratulated the group for their hard work, and when Logan collided with some scrap trucks, he helped clear them away. When Logan lamented his earlier encounter with James, Harvey and Neville both recounted the prejudice they had faced upon arrival to Sodor, and when Logan left, he bid him farewell. Harvey is readily available to help engines or freight cars if there is an accident that could require his assistance. His favorite line of work is at the Sodor Waterworks. However, if need be, Harvey sometimes works in the Shunting Yards, the Scrapyard, or even at The Blue Mountain Quarry. Persona Harvey is cheerful, creative, and very unique. His crane arm and mobility make him a very useful component to the railway. Initially, what made him different made Harvey very apprehensive if he deserved to be part of the team, but now he knows that his individuality is his largest strength! Appearances *'Season 1:' Dodge (remastered version only), Snow Blind (cameo, remastered version only), Double Whammy (cameo, remastered version only) *'Season 2:' Young Tucker (cameo), Waterworks (mentioned), Aura of Menace (cameo), Henry and Kurt, Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset (cameo), Logan Leaves his Mark, Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (does not speak), Penn Pals (cameo), Ice Breaker (cameo), Percy and Asbestos (cameo) Gallery Harvey, Dodge, and Butch.jpg|Harvey clearing Dodge's accident on the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Harvey and Donald.jpg|Harvey passes Donald in the Sodor Logging Co. Marshaling Yard. Duck and Harvey converse.jpg Harvey.jpg SamsonSentforScrap.png PennPals31.jpeg DSC 0822.jpg DSC 0812.jpg Category:Characters Category:Red Engines Category:Mobile Cranes Category:Tank Engines Category:Brown Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Cranes Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only